


Visitation

by Elillierose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose
Summary: With the death of his best friend still fresh in his mind, Prompto seeks comfort in the one place that can help: Noct’s resting place. There, he meets with an old and unexpected comrade and hears the words he desperately needs.1st fic in my 10 fic giveaway.





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting)
> 
> irst of the ten fics for my 500 follower giveaway on [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/). I do these every 100 followers and am currently hosting the next if any are interested. Tumblr name is same as my name on here. C:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ignis asked, glancing in the rearview mirror to see Prompto's tense features.

For a moment, there was silence, the blond only stared out the window, allowing his thoughts to tumble around his mind for the time being. Then, slowly, feeling the adviser's gaze upon him, he nodded slowly. "Yeah...I'm sure," he breathed out, voice tight and raspy from unshed tears.

It had only been a couple months since their prince's untimely death, plenty of time for most to come to terms with what had happened, Most adapted and adjusted to life without their king. Things were going up, society was being rebuilt. Everything was going well for the country as a whole. Then why, Prompto wished he knew, why things were at a complete standstill for him. Those whole two months, all eight weeks, sixty days, he was unable to let it go; he was unable to forget it was true. It couldn't have been, no matter how many times he bore witness to that stone, it was too difficult to accept.

He could hear the sigh of frustration that left the brute's mouth from the passenger seat. He had been sure to vocalize his disagreement with this whole trip the entire way. It was ridiculous, Ignis had been coddling the younger man, giving into his grief all this time when they both knew moving on and giving the kid space away from that place was the best treatment for him. This was only going to make it worse, make it fresher in his mind when things were already progressively getting worse for the blond.

Just the other night, he seemed to remember the gunner screaming himself awake, plagued with another nightmare. It was the first after a few weeks of getting over those. And, here Ignis was, giving in once again and deciding they all could do with paying their respects to the late king.

Gladio scoffed to himself and turned to look out the window instead before he voiced his opinion again. Last time didn't exactly go in his favor…

"We'll be there in about an hour then," the brunet announced, looking at the blond once more.

Still, he hadn't moved, he kept his gaze out the window, every muscle in his body as tense and tight as possible, like he was afraid to relax even the slightest amount. His mind buzzed with anticipation. And, it was weird. Despite being there a few times already, deep down, he half expected the tomb not to even be there. Like this whole things was some long fever dream. If only.

He released a sigh of his own and leaned back, allowing his eyes to close for a few seconds. He was exhausted, he couldn't remember the last time he got a good night's sleep. And cracking his eyes open to see his reflection in the glass, it was showing ins his features. That, and he was positive he hadn't always been that thin. Maybe he had, maybe his view of everything was just warped; it would have explained a lot if that were the case.

For the rest of the drive, the three of them fell into a silence, an uncomfortable one at that. All of them kept to themselves, Prompto and Gladio finding interest in the fleeting landscape, and Ignis keeping his concentration on the road. It was subtle, but even his own hands tensed, tightening around the wheel as they drew closer. He couldn't help but wonder what would come out of this visit. The last one ended with them all but dragging the blond back into the car. He really wasn't looking forward to a repeat of that if they could help it.

With a slow exhale and a hesitant blink, Ignis slowed the vehicle to a stop. And, even then, he could hardly bring himself to move, but it appeared as though none of them could. Thankfully, the shield was the first to move, encouraging the other two to do the same. Slowly, with the largest in the lead, they began the short trek to the sight.

Still a good distance away, Prompto stared forward, easily locating the top of the tomb as it peeked over the trees. They were really here. It looked just the same as he remembered it to look. He released a shuddery breath, and to the others' surprise, he quickened his pace, easily passing them and taking the lead for himself.

The other two slowed down in return, silently agreeing that maybe it was best for him to go on ahead and have a moment to himself. They both came to a complete stop and shared a knowing look with one another before looking back to their third member. The sigh that was released was a shared one

"Think he'll be alright?" Ignis asked after only a second.

The hesitation was enough of an answer, but after a moment, Gladio gave his stifled reply. "I really wish I knew."

The brunet only hummed at that, and he honestly thought the same. He hoped for something better, but at this point, anything could go.

Prompto never looked back; he was aware that the others were no longer behind him, was aware of the fact that they were doing it for his sake, but that mattered not to him. He was there, he'd get to see Noct again. Well, not really, but as close as he'd ever be to seeing him again. However, his pace, too, slowed once the structure was completely in view, his breath hitched and there was a slight falter in his step.

The blond swallowed thickly and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Come on, you've done this before," he told himself, knowing full well it wasn't going to make a lick of difference, no matter what he told himself. The fact of the matter was, this was his friend's grave...his best friend's.

He forced himself to take the next step, and then another. And, finally, he was nearing the tomb, a little bit at a time.

"I'm here," he sighed as he stepped onto the first step. He could feel his heart battering against his ribs, to the point it hurt almost unbearably. Then another step up, "It's been a while." That was a lie, it's only been a couple weeks, maybe three. He wasn't sure anymore, time and dates weren't something he was keeping up with anymore. After at least a minute had passed, he was finally standing before the doors, hands clenched at his sides as his anxiety once again prevented him from taking the last step, both figuratively and metaphorically.

But, he had to do this, he knew he had to. Would it help him finally move on? Most likely not, but he still had to do this. He had to become desensitized at some point, so, if he kept this up, by his logic, it would become easier with time.

Steeling himself, he placed either hand on either side and gave a solid shove. He waited as both doors slowly glided open, the grating sound of stone on stone echoed and filtered out. Prompto winced at the sound as he walked partially inside. It was cool in here, cold, almost as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Hey...buddy" he breathed out, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. Of course, he was failing miserably. "So, how, uh, how've ya been?" he asked nervously, despite the fact there was no one around to hear. Still, he couldn't help it, he was nervous by nature, it was just who he was.

He walked around a bit, internally finching as each step echoed off the interior, as if it was proving the emptiness of it. Sighing audibly, Prompto strolled up to the Noctis-resembling statue in the center. Reaching out a hand, slowly, he ran it along the stone surface, breath hitching as he did so. Every time, laying his hand on that figure, just made it all too real for him. This time, he couldn't prevent the choked sob the escaped his throat.

"Dammit," he half-chuckled.

Swiping the back of his hand over his eyes, he dropped to his knees before gradually turning around to rest his back against the structure. For a few minutes, he just sat there, lost in thought with his eyes closed as he relished in the moment. Or, as much as one could in such a place. Regardless of the emotions it always brought up, there was something about it that always seemed to soothe him. The familiarity, the security. That was it, he had always felt completely safe when here. It really was like someone was watching over him.

That was ridiculous though, and he smiled at the knowledge that Gladio would probably have something smart to say if he told him that. Though, he couldn't blame the guy for growing so impatient with him, it was understandable. He was the only one still clinging to the hopeless dream that Noctis would come back to them. It was impossible and he was doing nothing but holding the others back as they did their best to move on. He should do the same, he should have been trying harder to put all this behind him. But, he just wasn't like them, he couldn't do that.

Blowing out through his nose, the gunner leaned his head back, not caring how uncomfortable the rough surface was underneath it. Slowly, he began opening his eyes. And, the moment they were wide enough to make out the slightest of features, he bolted to his feet, gasping lightly as his head grated against the stone.

"Ow," he groaned, hand rubbing the offended area.

He didn't allow himself long to process what was happening before he carefully started to turn around. Confused, Prompto blinked a few times, making sure it really was him just seeing things. He could have laughed at his own paranoia, to think someone was there. He was facing the only entrance, and he saw or heard no one enter. He was alone.

His hand fell from his head to hand useless at his side.

"Come on, pull yourself together," he muttered, feeling embarrassed after such a scene. Composing himself, he ran both hands through his hair and ruffled it slightly. "Ok, there's no one he-"

"Prom…"

Again, he jumped at the sound, and as soon as the initial startle was over, a new fear coursed through him, the sound of the voice enough to freeze him to the spot and make his blood run cold. 'Noct,' he thought to himself, hardly daring to turn around. He was too afraid to, what if he did and no one was there again. Or what if he did, and there was someone there, someone that wasn't Noct…

He didn't get the luxury to think about it as a hand fell on his shoulder, the touch pleading him to turn and face the owner of it. He knew he had to do so sooner or later, he couldn't very well stand there forever. Holding his breath, fingers slightly twitching, the blond really wished he had brought his pistol. Too late for that now. Prompto bit his bottom lip and finally complied, turning around as slowly as he could. His body refused to move any faster than that.

Then, taking way longer than it should have, he was facing the entrance again, but this time there was someone standing between him and it.

"Noctis…?" he mumbled, in disbelief. He wasn't even sure if the name crossed his lips. But, he guessed it must have since the king nodded in acknowledgement. "W...What…?" he couldn't get the rest of the question out. He had no idea what he wanted to ask, there was a lot on his mind, too much to keep up with and none of what he wanted to know was forming into coherent words.

"Yeah," the raven answered needlessly, a ghost of a smile playing at his features, "it's me." His eyes widened as the blond suddenly through his arms around him, only for another gasp to sound out when his arms met nothing solid.

Stunned, the blond straightened back up and gazed at his arms as if it were he that were not the physical one. At that, the other couldn't help but to laugh softly. "You're fine, Prompto." Then, his face fell just as quickly as he gazed upon his living comrade. "Prompto," he stated, much more seriously, "are you alright?" He looked at his face in particular, focusing on the coloring, the shadows and overall sunken appearance.

"Hmm?" the blond's eyes snapped to meet the other's at that. "Oh,yeah yeah, I'm fine, really. Just tired." 'Tired enough to be seeing things,' he kept to himself as he rubbed at his eyes, half-expecting the figure to be gone when he opened them again. But, alas, Noct was still there, wings and all.

Wings?

Why hadn't he noticed them before? Maybe he was in shock, too shocked to notice something so clearly different. He stared at them for a moment, but his baffled mask was thoroughly ignored by the raven, who was still too concentrated on his friend's disheveled look.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," he summed up, no longer asking. He didn't need to, that much was clear to anyone who bothered to look at the man Noctis couldn't remember the last time he had looked this bad...except when… He shook his head, never wanting to have to remember that moment. But, like all of them, it was seared into his memories, stuck there with the promise to never leave.

Prompto had no response to this, he knew it was true, and Noct had every right to call him out on it. He was like a child, reduced to this, someone who failed to function as an adult. It was humiliating and he had no excuse. "I-I've had trouble sleeping," he admitted, glancing up to see the raven's skeptical look. "And eating…" he added sheepishly, shifting from one foot to the other.

Again, he could only shake his head. Though, he wasn't surprised. He'd known the guy long enough to know how he was when his life struck tough patches. But, like all those other times, he knew he was capable of getting through this one as well.

"Prom…" he muttered.

"I-I know what you're gonna say," the blond cut in, "that I need to take better care of myself. I know, I know...but, it's hard, ya'know? It's been hard for all of us. But we-we've had to keep going, we haven't had the time, none of us, to really sit down and…" he trailed off, unable to keep the wavering from his words as his eyes stung. He bowed his head just as the first couple of tears spilled over.

As he stood there, barely able to stay on his feet, an arm draped around his shoulders. He couldn't feel the actual contact, but he knew it was there, could sense its presence, feel the slight chill it brought with it.

"I know, but we all knew it was coming, we all knew it had to happen," Noctis breathed out. "None of us wanted it, especially not me, but there was no other option. "I was me...or every single one of you. The decision was easy."

"I know, that's what makes it so hard…" the blond replied. "I- we miss you."

He felt the breath rush over him as Noctis stepped away, drifting closer to the statue where he now stood beside it. "I can't stay here much longer," he announced, glancing down as he bottom of his legs now began to fade

"No-"

"I'm sorry, but it's taking a lot just to be here and to have stayed as long as I did. But, it was worth it. You needed it, you needed to hear me say it myself. That it's alright, that it's alright to move on. I'm not expecting anyone to stay in the past for me. And, I sound like I'm nagging, I'm sure, but I want you to take care of yourself and live a full life, that was the reason for this. I don't want to see you in this life anytime soon."

All Prompto could do was nod, not trusting his voice at the moment. That was all Noctis needed to know he understood.

"Please, Prom, move on, and be healthy...for me. As my last wish, I want you to do that, ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I think I can do that," he agreed, watching in sorrow as his friend's form continued to evaporate before his very eyes. It was happening faster now, and right as there was only a small amount left, Prompto bound forward, hand outstretched only to whisk through the blue-hued smoke.

"Wait!" he cried out. It was too late though, he was already gone.

He could only stand there now, lost, confused, even more so than before. However, now, there was something else. Closure, maybe? Acceptance? Whatever it was, he was thankful for, it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest, one that had been building up for the last couple of months.

Once more, something touched his shoulder, and like earlier, he spun around, eyes wide and bright with hope,

"Noct?!"

"Are you alright?"

The blond's breath caught and he stared blankly into the face of the adviser, whose own face was a mix of worry and fear. "Uh, yeah, sorry, I'm ok," he assured, forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm good, whenever you guys are ready, I think we can head out,"

He went to stroll by, but a firm grasp on his wrist held him back.

"Who were you talking to?" Gladio asked, a single brow arched. The look in his dark gaze told of the concern he had for the kid's sanity.

"Myself," he replied almost immediately. "Well, sort of. Don't worry, big guy, I promise, I'm fine...better than I was actually. Thank you, Ignis," he said, turning to face the other, "I think this is what I needed, and it should be the last time for a long while."


End file.
